Fight For Glory
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Lovino never liked the games until a certain Spaniard shows him the beauty of fighting. /suckish summary; title and summary may change/ First Spamano Fic


"_Giochi stanno per iniziare_! (Games are about to begin!)" I watched boredly from my spot next to my brother that was bouncing in his seat, his brown hair bobbing along with him.

"Isn't this exciting,_ fratello_?" He asked smoothing out his purple toga, I huffed before looking out to the sandy floor of the colosseum, which would soon be covered with slotches of blood and sweat. "_Fratello_?" I looked over to my brother, who was looking over to me worriedly and I shooed him away with my hand.

"Sto bene, quit worrying, _fratello_," I reassured as I laid my head on the palm of my hand, and rested my elbow on the armrest of the stone seat. "I never actually liked these games," I murmured, Feliciano smiled.

"I know, but it's only to make our people happy!" He bounced in his chair once again, "_FELICE, FELICE, FELICE_! (Happy, happy, happy!)" He sang as he bounced and I let out a small chuckle.

"_COMINCIAMO! L__EONE CONTRO CRIMINALE ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO_! (GETTING STARTED! LION VS CRIMINAL ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!)" I tapped a finger to my lips, not really paying attention until the man came out, sword drawn out. My jaw dropped he was probably the hottest guy that ever stepped into the colosseum. His short wavy brown hair fell to his green eyes, and he was ripped as hell under the armor. I drooled literally but then my Catholic background came to haunt me and I closed my mouth as I wiped away the drool. Why was he a criminal? I mean, I've never ever seen in him in trial...well...I've never actually went to any trial, I don't like mingling with judges, or jurors, or people in general. I let out a deep sigh, eyes were on me since I usually gave the signal so I slowly raised my hand and the colosseum filled with cheers. A roar was heard from the other side of the colosseum, as the metal bars slowly made their way up with a sinister screeching sound causing Feliciano and me to flinch. Antonio, is that his name?, pointed to the gaping hole with his sword and swore in...Spainsh? The lion made it's way out of the dark cavern, it's eyes blazing red, teeth bared, mane shaggy and its abused malnourished body made it difficult for the poor thing to walk but it was all part of the plan so that the lion could easily pounce on anything. Antonio circled it carefully and the lion watched his every move, a growl rolled off the lion's lips as it crotched low ready to pounced. A silence fell, a dead silence as everyone watched in anticipation. The lion let out a roar that vibrated off the walls before jumping, Antonio saw this and rolled to the side causing the lion to fall to the floor and snap its head to the side where he rolled before he ran after Antonio and scratched him slightly before Antonio could move away. The metal ripped with a horrible screech and blood bubbled up from the scar. The lion smelled the blood and growled lowly before circling his prey who held on to his new scar while the other hand held the sword. Feliciano grabbed a hold of my toga, his hand scrunching up the soft silk, I smiled softly before patting his head to calm him.

"_Fratello_?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think he'll be alright?" He asked, looking up at me. I sighed before looking at the supposed criminal who dodged the lion's pounces once again. He was doing a good job, most rookies usually wimped out and made a wonderful feast for the lions. No, they were not eaten alive, I killed them first and then threw them in the lion's den. Maybe he wasn't a rookie...but I've never seen him in the colosseum before but he was doing a good job so I'll applaud him for that.

"_Si_, I think he'll be alright," I smiled and Feliciano nodded with a soft smiled before looking back at the spetical. He's been dodging but now he was going to take the offense part now, charging at the lion. The lion looking a bit surprised that his prey would take a different approach. The sword swang, the lion dodged and swiped at its opponent who almost was ripped to shred if he didn't move away. The crowd was cheering while me and Feliciano were watching in fear. We never seen a lion actually hurt an alive person, mostly because the rookies went against animals and wimped out at the first sight. Antonio swiped at the lion, grazing a scar on it's neck, blood spilled on the floor and the lion roared in agony. "_Dai, porre fine a questo ora... (_Come on, end this now...)" I whispered, as the shaggy beast growled lowly before pouncing at Antonio, with lightening speed, he plunged the sword into the lion's chest ending the poor big cat's misery and the lion slumped on Antonio. There was a silence once again, as Antonio fell with the large cat ontop of him, with great strength he pushed the now furred carpet of of him, the lion's blood smeared on his face and chest and he slowly (and dramatically) stood up.

"ANTONIO _VINCE_!" The crowd let out a huge cheer, flowers were tossed into the sky as it rained on the victorious. Feliciano jumped out of his seat while clapping happily and I smiled softly.

"Good job, kid," I whispered silently, clapping slowly.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello-Brother

Si-Yes

Vince-Wins

* * *

><p>Naku: There's not a lot of Gladiator Game Fanfictions so I decided to do this after watching an episode of Spongebob XD Weirdest thing ever! Annnd I'm taking Italian so this'll be great to learn, Soon I shall be Italy! XD Meow meow byee~ R&amp;R pwease!<p> 


End file.
